


Le parrain 2

by sean900312



Category: DG - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sean900312/pseuds/sean900312





	Le parrain 2

给胡歌颁奖的人是黎重。  
谭宗明坐在离舞台最近视角最好的位置上，从鸡尾酒中挑了一颗青橄榄放在嘴里，看着被主持人念到名字的胡歌带着僵笑从座位上站起来，颤着腿慢吞吞的往台上走。  
那台阶着实高了一些，胡歌平时一步迈三阶，这会却连抬腿也力不从心，男主持极有眼色，几步上前亲亲热热的揽着肩膀把他拖了上来。  
黎重站在颁奖台前动也没动，等着胡歌自己走过来接过奖杯，礼节性的拥抱却刻意被拉长了几秒，胡歌靠在他肩膀上抽鼻子的声音几不可闻，黎重心尖都抖，照样不着痕迹的把他松开 了。  
舞台上金色的全息帷幕落在胡歌四周，衬托他浑身黑色皮草和冰刻玉雕的脸，他在话筒前站定了，懒洋洋的掀起眼帘，睫毛阴影在华灯下逐渐扩散开来，眼尾的那一点点红不多不少，整个人像是一枝被过度养护催化生长的玫瑰，被迫盛放在浊世，美得无知无觉，只管皱着清冷的眉尖专情于他那点莫名而瘙痒的小烦恼。  
胡歌的妆是重新化过的，用的就是日本小天后御用的意大利籍化妆师Duccio。Duccio不为男艺人化妆，但谭宗明的要求他没有拒绝，开玩笑，谁不想触摸那位尼玛阿广告大片风靡全球的漂亮中国男人瓷器一样的脸？  
化妆师走进休息室时，一眼看到胡歌没精打采的缩在化妆镜前的沙发椅中，谭宗明靠在桌前背对着镜子把他冰凉的双脚捧在怀里暖着，周围水晶吊灯碎片散落一地。Duccio毕竟见过大世面，职业素养一流，此情此景也只做是稀松平常，放下化妆箱，利落的掏出湿巾给这张了无生气的脸做了清洁，结果上底妆的时候，拿着粉底刷的手啪的被胡歌挥开了。  
瓷器一样的中国美人，用泛着瓷白冷光几近莹润透明的手刻薄的指向桌上的粉底液：“Not this one.”  
Duccio当他是不喜欢这个牌子，立刻从箱子里拿出几只不同品牌的粉底给他选。胡歌推开他的手，不染一尘的指尖伸进化妆箱，从里面捻出一瓶平时给商秀黑人模特扫高光用的黑粉来……  
Duccio是意大利人，对于美的辨识和判断不容置疑，他甚至没有去征求谭宗明的意见，当着胡歌的面将那瓶比这位东方男子眼球颜色还深的粉霜拧开盖子丢进了垃圾桶。  
胡歌不太会在这样的事情上过分坚持或刁难，他是一只发怒挠人时都要收起尖爪避免伤害的乖猫，温良柔软的脾性世人皆知，他的化妆师跟随多年对他的需求了如指掌，无论是剧组或广告商，圈内或圈外，他从未因为这种小事多讲过一句话，他是胡歌啊，但凡他需要，谁不愿意鞍前马后呢，太多年了，连个大牌都不会耍了。  
因此duccio从头到尾都没有察觉到自己惹怒了眼前的人，见他闭着眼睛不闻不问，只当做他被谭宗明折腾狠了面对生人还在羞赧。  
所以此时胡歌站在舞台上那些连角度和明暗都经过精心调试的镁光灯下，摆脱平日里深色粉底描出来的妆容，朦月目疏云眉，叹口气也生出一种洗净铅华的惊世之姿来。  
台下霎时雅雀无声，多数人心中所想达到空前一致：在座诸位各个拍了一年的戏，抵不过这公狐狸精一年不进组留下来的过期存货，奖杯奉送到鼻子底下伸手接一下咋就把他委屈成这个鸟样？  
胡歌，握着奇形怪状的奖杯在舞台上站了一会，因为原本并没有来亲自领奖的打算，所以连获奖感言也没有事先斟酌，这会他站在台上，一眼扫到了台下的谭宗明。  
“一年多以前我站在领奖台上向眼前的一切告别，别过一旦有了仪式感，便总是个悲伤的开端。所以我甚至不知道在这一年多当中经历的一切值不值得当初做这个决定时，力排众议所遭遇的艰难险阻。所幸我回来的时候，我眼前的，身后的，当初站在我左右的，你们都还在。感谢葱导团队让今天的我站在这里还能拿到过去的荣耀，更感谢黎导青睐让我得见明日曙光。敬峥嵘往昔，敬无限未来。”  
言毕在掌声雷动中一个深鞠躬，姿态谦卑得体，感言无可挑剔，只是这一个腰弯下去险些栽倒，主持人眼睁睁看着下面坐第一排的几位从座位上站起来就要冲上去扶，所幸胡歌自己站稳了，歪着头做了个俏皮的小动作糊弄了过去。  
谭宗明眼睁睁看着胡歌吊着眼尾将自己睥睨一遭，连台都没下，直接挽着黎重回了后台。  
这让他突然想起两个人分手的时候，好像也是这么一个转身，断了目光，便是连同他们之间所有的一切都抛在了身后。  
那时候他们的孩子在巴黎郊外的小别墅里出生不到两个月，恰逢法国寒冬，别墅窗外那片野林曾是十七世纪的皇家猎场，林中最高的树上初雪还未落尽，很快又有新雪覆盖上去，光秃的枝杈重叠在一起仍旧阻隔了塞纳河上的寒气。  
胡歌在这里住了九个月，他刚来的时候几次要求到林中骑马，可谭宗明不许，老男人已经四十几岁了，格外珍惜他的第一个孩子，容不得半点差池，胡歌气他，便总说在夜里听见林中马蹄踩踏碎叶的声响，谭宗明哪里怕这个，翻个身把身边人搂紧了，隔着大宝贝的肚皮撩他的小宝贝，他说心肝，你得把孔代的马头割下来放在我的床头上，我大概才晓得要慌一下。  
产期接近的时候胡歌突然焦躁起来，起因是他在庄园里散步的时候，被一名当地的记者隔着爬满枯藤的围栏拍了照片。

那其实纯属是一个意外。  
小庄园里整日都是清净的，连女佣走路的声音都被隐没在厚重蓬松的地毯里，胡歌从午睡的谭宗明怀里爬出来，到花园中结了薄冰的池塘边透气。他站在雪地里仰着脸去看树上的小鸟，惑于这儿的鸟即便在凛冬中依然有圆滚滚的小肚子，三三两两蹲在树上，压弯了伶仃枝头，于是便露出一点笑来，他身材高挑，裹着谭宗明大衣，并不能看出身材有异，这景色便恰好被那途经的男记者捕捉进了镜头。  
那法国男子见胡歌的目光转向他，友好的走到铁栏下伸出手臂朝他挥摆，胡歌却愣在原地，在国内那些被跟拍的经历让他恐慌心悸，他几步走过去，一把抢过相机删掉了自己的照片，手都是抖的。那男记者并没有阻止他，这样近的距离，胡歌那张因紊乱激素作祟几个月没有生出胡须的脸蛋在阳光下带着一点惶然的脆弱感，白的近乎透明，令人反倒生出一点唐突佳人的憾然来。  
从那天之后，胡歌突然开始草木皆兵宛如惊弓之鸟，他不停的问谭宗明是否曾为这个孩子的未来做过丝毫打算，并且越来越对谭宗明避重就轻的态度无法容忍。  
谭宗明百年如一日哄胡歌的套路炉火纯青，他把胡歌按在怀里，语气温柔低沉，戒了大半年的烟，烟嗓依然充满磁性，他说我整个后半生都是你和你肚子里这小东西的，来日方长，能有什么是你想的到而我办不到的呢？  
胡歌实在是精力有限，尽管他每时每刻都觉得谭宗明在放屁，但吵架让他体力透支，好似愤怒才是坦白的最佳捷径，他绞尽脑汁的想要激怒谭宗明。  
他不吃东西，打翻女佣端来的餐盘，指着靳东的鼻子质问他。  
“你根本就没有准备好做一个父亲，你他妈根本就不知道你要面对的是什么！你要我的孩子像我一样躲藏起来时刻戒备着活在阴影里吗？如果他无法像普通的孩子一样成长，如果因为你或我让他对这个世界失去选择权，那我们不配养育他！这些你想过吗？你让他们逼着我走，你把我困在这里，你要我生你的孩子，可你为孩子想过吗！”  
谭宗明在屋子里一圈圈的转，烟瘾突然像荒原上的火星一样猛蹿开来，他疯了一样到处翻他那些宝贝雪茄，可那些东西早在刚搬进来的时候就被他亲手丢掉了，他只好回身猛地把胡歌按在床上，忍无可忍的握着他的脖子指着他的脸。  
“胡歌你听好了，如果你一定要在现在讨论这个问题，我只能告诉你孩子必须留在国外，至少在他懂事之前，不能回国。一旦他的身份被曝光，你我谁能够受得住这个丑闻？”  
这话终于让胡歌安静下来，他被谭宗明困在怀里，天鹅一样的细白脖颈在谭宗明的手下被捏出红痕，他仰着脸怔怔的看着谭宗明，九个月的肚子并没有消减他芝兰玉树般的风骨，懵懂怔忡张大了双眼的模样同初识那般依旧让谭宗明心动。那肚子里的小东西在两人亲密的距离之中顽皮的伸展着身体，讨要父亲的触碰。  
胡歌伸手轻轻的抚过肚子，垂着眼睛像是在这样胶着的沉默里睡着了，半晌才轻轻的讲出话来。  
“雪茄放在书房的酒柜里，去抽一支吧。”  
后来一直到孩子生下来，胡歌果然再也没有于这件事情上再与谭宗明纠缠。  
最权威的医疗团队完全按照谭宗明的意思，以最大程度减少胡歌的痛苦为目的，没有任何可探讨的余地，所有的选择题答案都是“大人”。专家在怀孕初期就将体检报告逐字逐句的跟谭宗明分析过，那套多余的生理系统虽完整，却完全没有发育成熟，当初能够受孕几乎称得上是个残酷而禁忌的奇迹。  
但宝宝的降生却意外的顺利，一直到满月，胡歌都没有遭什么罪，难受之处只有胀痛的胸口，他几乎是没有奶水的，所有每一滴都是绝无仅有的珍贵，谭宗明是一口都没让他儿子喝到，胡歌为此在床上闹的简直要拆房子掀地皮，可惜连谭宗明的一只手都压制不住。  
孩子满月后不到一星期，胡歌坚持要他带回国，并且态度强硬的提出离婚，理由是他无法接受谭宗明将这个孩子当做是个丑闻。胡歌做的决定向来不是说说而已，因为甚至连律师都已经坐在了他们家会客厅的沙发上。谭宗明彻底爆发，盛怒之下两人大打一架，谭宗明扬手把他从楼梯上扇了下去。  
产后这一个月胡歌身体恢复的并不算好，从那一整套女性器官的发育程度来看，也不过才相当于14、5岁的小女孩，可他已经35岁了，便是女性也早就过了最佳的生育年龄，经历这样一番劫难想要缓慢平稳的将身体各个指标都调养平衡几乎让那些专家医师熬尽心血。谭宗明的胳膊甩出去便后悔了，回身想去拉已经来不及，他眼睁睁看着胡歌从楼梯上滚下去，整个人都好似一滴堪堪从叶尖滴落的水珠，脆弱的透明的颤巍巍的摔碎在了地上。  
整整休克了半分钟。  
抢救回来看他睁开眼睛的一刹那谭宗明哭的讲不出话，他握紧胡歌的手，问他究竟该怎么做？  
胡歌痛的浑身只有眼皮能动，于是他便眨了眨眼，说你在协议书上签字吧，如果你还想留着我的命就把宝宝留给我，我答应你在他5岁之前都让他在国外生活。  
谭宗明说好。  
出院那天胡歌戴着墨镜抱着孩子走到车门前顿下脚步，谭宗明站在医院大门口等着他回头，挥挥手好，笑一笑好，哪怕说声再见也好，最终他只是侧过脸沉默了片刻，司机拉开车门，他便带着孩子钻进车里，很快消失在谭宗明的视线里。  
自那之后胡歌搬去了洛杉矶的父母家中并计划复出，谭宗明借看孩子之由驾着私人飞机跑去洛杉矶几次，胡歌虽然像个护崽子的母猫，但并不阻碍谭宗明与宝宝亲近，想看儿子接走看，只是必须在他规定的日子给送回来，不然辣妈胡就要亲自揣枪上门轰谭家的锁。  
两人分手的消息还是胡歌找人放出来的，一直到他回国之前，也没有哪家媒体敢把这件事情写实，直到这个颁奖典礼之后。  
领了奖的胡歌算是正式复出。没过两天黎重亲自重新验证手机找回八百年不用的微博密码，发了新片《石牌》的概念海报并圈了男主胡歌。  
整个内地娱乐圈仿若被捆在车轮子上的尖叫鸡，每隔三秒一个惨叫：分了分了没错了，都黎重男主了，跟谭宗明真没戏了。  
……  
年后《石牌》低调开机，胡歌拖着两个行李箱，帽兜里装着只回国刚领养的小猫进了组。  
片子题材是历史战争，拍摄进程是征求了胡歌意见的，黎重见他一副病歪歪的德行，原本将室外和正面战场的戏放在了后头，不想胡歌拍摄定妆照的时候军装穿上身，M3枪模拿在手，立刻在片场宛如嗑了猫薄荷的疯猫，他已经记不清自己上一部戏杀青是什么时候了，全面意义上的戏瘾大发，执意要求将战争戏份提前。黎重慎重权衡了2秒钟，4、5月份天气乍暖还寒，穿军装大衣也算应景，省得上次一样三伏天穿棉衣活活给胡歌的屁股捂出痱子来。  
拍摄期间胡歌看起来情绪很好，白天在片场滚泥潭蹲石壑，晚上躲在房间里抱着猫跟远在大洋彼岸的母亲视频连线逗宝宝，收工早的时候还会抱着剧本和史料跑去找黎重磨戏。  
黎重看着他栽歪在沙发上对着剧本勾勾画画，捏笔的手和浴袍底下裸露的脖颈一样雪白，黎重大半生被不同的女人困在温柔乡里，哪里养过这么矜贵娇气的小东西，吃的东西都不沾烟油火星，是给谭宗明捧在心尖泡在蜜罐里供着的。  
胡歌抬眼对上黎重的视线，歪着头滚倒在沙发垫里，绯色眼尾扫过来都是勾人的弧度，偏偏笑得没心没肺，他说，黎叔，明天我能不能在衬衫里加件贴身的毛衣，兵临城下，冬天喝冷茶，我得喝出气吞山河的气势来呀！  
黎重心里团着火，愣是被他逗得笑出声来。  
胡歌顽皮起来的时候同样要命，带着脸上的枪伤妆满剧组吓唬人，自己觉得不过瘾又拍了自拍发上微博。  
戏里将军的脸皮被子弹擦穿，化妆师手艺精湛，伤妆化的惊心动魄，粉丝在评论里喊心疼，连好友袁弘都忍不住评论道：“正宗颜射，稳。”然后被无情的赞上了热评。  
胡歌冷笑一声不惜赶在剧组休息日驱车八百里把袁弘从他家沙发底下薅出来，惨无人道的弹其鸡鸡。  
袁弘半死不活宛若死狗摊在地毯上，一把抢过胡歌的手机打开相册里的视频隔着屏幕舔他干儿子，半晌又叹着气瞪他：“别以为我不知道你跟姓谭的藕断丝连苟苟戚戚，一边又吊着黎重玩雾里看花那一套，胡歌，你对自己的身体上点心，再有这么一次，你怕是连命都没了。”  
胡歌低着头看着自己的手发呆，他在剧组摸爬滚打，小伤不断，如今真的连愈合都是个漫长的过程了。  
他张了张嘴，声音轻轻的：“袁弘你真是个乌鸦嘴。”


End file.
